


Creature in the Woods

by FreyaFallen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ben Solo, Anonymous Sex, College AU, Drinking Games, Drunken Mistakes, Dubious Consent, F/M, German werewolf myth, Germanic werewolf type, Gingerrose - Freeform, JediPilot, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nontraditional a/b/o dynamics, Panic, Rough Sex, Sex with a stranger, Size Kink, Unsafe Sex, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Kylo Ren, Werewolf Mates, failed threesome, little red ridinghood vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFallen/pseuds/FreyaFallen
Summary: Rey heads to a cabin in the woods with her friends and drunken shenanigans ensue. When she panics and runs into the wilderness, she stumbles upon a wolf who decides she smells good enough to eat.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 218





	Creature in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Reylo fic. Prompt-based. Not my beSt work, more just blindly playing around.

It was supposed to be fun, the five of us sharing a cabin up in the mountains for the first two weeks as college graduates. It was Rose, Hux, Finn, Poe, and I. Rose and Hux had been a thing since sophomore year, and Finn and Poe had been flirty and hooked up in the past. I was worried I’d feel like a fifth wheel, but Rose had sworn to me that wouldn’t be the case.

  
“You know Finn and I both love you,” she told me as we sat on the couch while the boys brought everything in. 

She, Finn, and I had been thick as thieves since I moved to California in seventh grade, when I moved in with my hardly-present uncle. They had taken the place of family after mine had been wiped away in a tragic accident. Before that their parents affectionately called them Double Trouble. Their parents had met at the hospital where the two were born, both early. And they’d had play dates throughout infancy and toddlerhood, their bond only intensifying as they’d managed to get into the same class every elementary school year. We were now the Trouble Trio, and trouble did indeed find us wherever we went. 

Though they both had black hair and eyes, they were otherwise as dissimilar as can be. Finn was a good 5’10” and the epitome of a linebacker by his build, all thick muscle through the shoulders and arms. Rose was round faced, 5’2-ish and almost delicate looking in comparison. He had generous lips and a strong jaw, with rich brown skin as dark as Rose’s was pale. They’d both grown out of the awkward kids I’d met and into these paradigms of beauty, whereas I was almost awkwardly thin and narrow in comparison.

Hux swooped over the back of the couch to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. “Is Rey still being a grump?” She nodded as I glared at him.

“I’m not.”

Hux favored me with his disarmingly boyish crooked smile. “You know Poe has the hots for you, right?”

“What?” If I hadn’t been flushed before, I certainly was now. Probably so red it had taken over my chestnut hair to the tips. “He doesn’t. He likes Finn.”

“People can like more than one person, you know.” He rolled his too-pretty blue eyes at, then planted a kiss on Rose’s temple. “We got the bed in the back room, baby.”

That was the only true bedroom in the cabin, outfitted with a flower print bedecked queen size bed and scenic paintings of the surrounding wilderness. The only other bed was a king sized monstrosity in the loft above the kitchen and bedroom. I had already figured I’d crash on the couch.

“C’mon, Rey.” Hux ruffled through his short strawberry locks. “This will be fun. And if it bothers you so much, how about I promise you girls can take over the other room for a slumber party next week?”

I sighed and smiled despite myself. “Fine.” Hux had that kind of impact on people. He was so good looking and set on what was right. He had everything going for him as an athlete who also happened to be brilliant. The kind of guy people wanted to hate, but couldn’t. I’d assumed he was a jerk until he and Rose started dating. That assumption was proven wrong the moment he took me aside after meeting me the third time to tell me he was serious about Rose and so happy everyone got along, that friends are just as important as romantic relationships. So, yeah.

Poe and Finn came in with the groceries we’d brought along, laughing and bumping shoulders. Hux and Rose headed to the kitchen to put everything away while the other two went out for the last bags. Mine, Poe’s, and Finn’s bags were all set to the side of the room closest to the loft’s stairs. 

It was a nice little place, an A-frame style cabin that looked out into the deep, dark redwood forest. We were just far enough from the lake that we would be invisible to any boaters, but not so far we couldn’t walk back drunk. A fireplace with an enormous mantle took up the middle of the wall of windows, sleek television above, plush couch opposite, loveseat and armchair on either side, coffee table close enough to prop up a foot. By the time we’d all gotten settled in, it was dark outside, and Finn took the initiative to light the fireplace. 

Poe grabbed a six pack of beer and flopped onto the couch beside me, an arm lining the couch behind me so casually I wondered if he was even aware of it. Poe was QB to Finn’s LB, more leanly muscled, but just as fit, his own dark curls hanging around his face. He opened a beer, took a swig, then held it out.

“Really?” I said flatly.

His dark eyes were almost completely swallowed up by his pupils in the dim light; he lifted a brow. “What?” When I didn’t respond, he added, “That was the opening tax. Are you afraid I have cooties or something?”

“I--” My face lit up again and I wondered if he could see it in this lighting. “Oh, fine.” I took the beer and sipped it. He nodded, satisfied, and opened another for himself.

Rose and Hux settled on the loveseat, her sideways stretching her legs over him. They were drinking some pale Mexican beer, the kind you stick a lime in. Rose adored them. 

When he was finished, Finn sank onto the cushion beside me, stretching his arm to mirror Poe on my other side. Now he was on my left and his on-again-off-again lover was on my right. He chugged almost half his beer before settling back. “So, what’re playing?”

My head snapped in his direction. “Playing?”

“King’s Cup?” Hux suggested.

“Nah. Overdone.” Finn scrubbed at his five o’clock shadow. “How about Never Have I Ever?”

I snorted. “Never have I ever slept with someone in this room,” I joked as I snuck another swig of my beer. Finn had the grace to blush, but the others just laughed.

“Person Paranoia?” This was Poe, who had sat forward to lean his forearms on his knees. 

“What’s that?” Rose’s hair was fanned out on the cushiony arm of the loveseat, a glossy black halo. 

“So, um. Normal Paranoia the person whose turn it is to ask a question whispers whatever it is to the person to their right, then the person has to answer out loud. If someone wants to know the question, they have to drink first. Person Paranoia, the question has to be about the people in the room. Like, ‘Who is the funniest person in the room?’ Then Rey would of course say, ‘Poe,’ or point to me.” I covered a snort and he hit me with a pointed look. “Otherwise, same rules.”

“Uuuugh,” Rose groned. “I am so not getting up to whisper in anyone’s ear.”

“We could use phones.” They all looked at me. “Texting?”

Rose nodded. “That could work. Yeah, okay.” A pause. “So who goes first?”

“I will.” Finn grinned and leaned toward me, breath warm against my ear. “So, Miss Chuckles, who is the funniest person in the room, huh?”

I threw back my head laughing. “Really?” He winked. “Ooo. That’s hard. Um, probably Hux. Yeah, I’m gonna say Hux.” We both had the same dry sense of humor that came with being British.

“Aw, that hurts.” Poe clutched at his chest.

“What?” Hux perked up, hands on Rose’s legs. “What about me?”

Poe and I both said, “Drink,” at the same time and Hux chugged three full gulps. 

“I asked her who was the funniest person in the room.” Hux rolled his eyes at our friend. “Your turn to ask, Reybee. Whisper or text.”

Feeling childish as Hell, like I was playing telephone or something, I pressed closer to Poe. I was not up to asking anything dirty; those things would probably start coming later. “Who is the fastest person in the room?” 

His brows furrowed and leaned in until his cheek was against mine. “Distance or sprint?” 

  
Hmm. “Sprint.”

“Hux, definitely,” he said to the room. Hux had to drink again, then Poe texted his question to Rose, who promptly answered with her boyfriend’s name.

Hux always wanted to know, we soon realized. I found out Poe thought I was the smartest person in the room and everyone seemed to agree, which surprised me. Sure, I was a mechanical engineer, but Hux double majored and was going to law school starting in the fall. We sometimes drank even when we didn’t have to, so we were drunk as skunks in no time, especially me. I’m a notorious lightweight. Comes with having almost no extra weight.

Things started to get raunchy when Poe had Rose admit Finn was the only person in the room she hadn’t made out with (spin the bottle at a party as teens, not a big deal). Rose and Hux both thought each other were the sexiest people in the room.  
When Hux leaned over to ask Finn the next question, his eyes were twinkling with mischief. “I don’t know how to answer that,” Finn admitted after a moment. 

“Just spit it out,” Rose prodded.

“That’s what she said.” I elbowed Poe, still staring at my childhood friend. He was hot faced and grimacing.

“Uh, then Poe and Rey.”

“Two names?”

“Shut it, Rose,” he muttered, scrubbing a hand through his curls. 

I frowned. Poe’ fingertips stroked my shoulder and I looked back to him. His lips quirked, red tongue gliding between them for a second. He held eye contact with me while he chugged his beer. “What was the question?”

Finn shook his head while Hux was clearly enjoying himself.

“Who here he wants to sleep with.”

“Oh.” My eyes grew to saucers and I stared at my lap. That had not been expected, and a thrill of warmth shot through me.

“I’m game.” Poe interlaced his fingers with Finn’s behind me. “Your turn, sweetheart.”

My turn? Oh, yeah. The game. I had no idea had no idea what to ask the guy beside me, then an idea popped into my head. “Who haven’t you fantasized about in the room?”

He pulled back, dark brows nearly to his forehead. “Rose, I guess.” I nodded. He slid his free hand onto my thigh. Since I was wearing tiny little athletic shorts it was bare skin. 

“Pooooooe,” sang Rose from across the room. “What’s my question?” The game continued.

Somewhere around my fourth beer, Rose and Hux became distracted in each other’s mouth, and Poe, Finn, and I were arguing playfully over the last football season they’d played in college. The last game had been a scrimmage between all the players and a few drafted in especially for the game. No one knew who had actually won.

“No offense, Poe, but I think I hit harder than you.” 

The other guy shoved at his shoulder with the hand behind me. “You know what they say, ‘The bigger they come, the harder they fall.’ And it surprisingly isn’t about sex.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Finn was faking indignation as a grin had been plastered on his face for hours now. 

Poe pulled me close, licking his lips so I could hear his tongue slither out, then stage whispered, “He comes hard, Rey. And a lot, like he’s just a ball of pent up sexual tension.” I took a shaky breath and met Poe’s eyes. He smirked knowingly, fingers clutching the taut skin of my inner thigh before he lifted his gaze to Briar. “Isn’t that right?”

As if my muscles were suddenly leaden, I slowly turned to Finn just in time to see him swallow thickly. “I don’t think Rey wants to hear about that.”

“I think you’re wrong.” His nails raked over my skin just hard enough to make me shiver, thumb skirting under the hem of my shorts. “I bet she’s been wet since you said you wanna fuck her. I mean, I know she’s wet now.” He nodded toward my chest. “Look at those hard little nipples. Are you cold, sweetie?” I couldn’t speak, each word stoking the fire in my core. “Would you like Finn to help warm up those pretty little tits of yours?” I nodded, flushing down to my chest. I was not at all busty and had foregone a bra this evening, so the outline of my nipples was obvious now.

“Fuck.” Finn sounded disbelieving, like he’d just heard the most wonderful and impossible news.

“Go on, man,” Poe coaxed. His voice was soft, stroking along my skin like a serpent in Eden. “She wants you to touch her. Tell him, Rey.”

It took three tries before I finally squeezed out, heart drumming in my chest, “Please, Finn.”

His hand had a fine tremble as he lifted it, hovering over my chest. I could feel his eyes heavy on me, waiting for me to protest. But I nodded and he let out a breath, then trailed his fingers across the curves of my breasts. When I sighed and leaned back against the couch, the tension poured out and he began tracing the outline of my nipples. Poe was stroking his thumb against my crotch through my shorts. When Finn’s hand flicked and then twisted one nipple, I moaned, arching into the touch.

Poe captured my lips, that velvety, sinful tongue of his pushing into my mouth and stroking my tongue and the roof of my mouth, exploring me and drinking down my little sounds. Finn’s hand had snaked up my shirt and was now massaging one of my small breasts in his warm, calloused hand. When Poe pulled away, he licked the little trail of spittle between our mouths. 

  
“You have to taste her. She’s so sweet.” He tipped my chin toward the other man and I gazed drunkenly at Finn’s wide, dark eyes. 

They were so pretty, framed by thick black lashes, and so dark I could only see the pupil if light shone directly into them. He was staring at me like I was water in the desert, mouth open to let out soft breaths. His gaze flicked between me and Poe as though to confirm something, then he dove against me, lips devouring me, taking a nibble of my bottom lip before sweeping his tongue inside.

He tugged my chest against his, splaying me across Poe’s lap, whose hands spread my thighs so the other man could kneel between them. He pulled away, forehead still pressed to mine. “Wanna taste the rest of you.” Finn planted another hard kiss on my lips as his hands trailed lightly down to the top of my shorts. When thumbs hooked under it he asked, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” I breathed back at him. 

Finn whipped down my shorts and panties in one go, spitting out a curse as his fingers splayed my thighs apart. His dark, hungry eyes were locked on my core, at the neat thatch of dark curls I’d trimmed in preparation for a bikini. One hand inched forward and pulled my lower lips apart, and I could feel the sudden rush of cool air against sticky hotness. When his thumb grazed the moisture there, I whimpered, closing my eyes as the room tipped from too much sensation and booze. 

“You like that, sweetheart?” Poe murmured against my throat. The added sensation of his scruff against sensitive skin made me shiver. “You’re such a pretty little thing. I bet that pussy is just aching for dick.”

My walls clenched at that and I leaned against the man behind me, hands grabbing at the textured cushions of the couch. 

“Watch, Rey,” Poe commanded gently. 

I peeked down the line of my body just in time to see Finn swipe his fingers over my slit and draw them to his mouth to suck them clean. His drifted shut and released a groan. One of Poe’s hands shot out, wrapping around Finn’s neck to tug him forward and kiss him deeply. I could see their tongues dancing between their lips and Finn’s crotch was grinding against my bare pussy. He was hot, heavy, and definitely hard against me. His hips rolled into my core as they made out with me sandwiched between them.

When they drew apart, they were both heavy lidded and panting. Finn’s fingertips were bruising into my hips and Poe had one arm wrapped around my chest and was playing with one breast. He turned to me with a lazy smile curling his lips. “You ever been fucked by two men at the same time, sweetheart?”

Fuck. No. I shook my head, eyes stretching wide as my heart rose to thrum in my throat. 

Poe considered me, dark eyes roaming my face. “Have you-- are you a virgin, Rey?”

I looked down as warmth flooded my eyes, biting my lip. I’d fooled around. Of course I had. At twenty-two almost no one was completely inexperienced. But sex, the kind that required birth control or some other contraceptive, was uncharted territory for me. The idea of having something inside of me like that was slightly terrifying. The most I used was two of my own slim fingers.

“Rey?” Finn’s soft, uncertain voice interrupted my worrying. His brows were furrowed and fingertips had eased on my skin and were now stroking silkily and gently over me. Tears of shame spilled onto my cheeks and I shook my head. “It’s okay.” He cupped the side of my face and swiped at one of the cool tears as it trickled down. “We can be gentle.”

Gentle. The word swept through me and for some inexplicable reason, panic slammed into my chest. This was my best friend, someone I’d known nearly half my life now. And my other best friend’s near-brother. He was practically family, the only family I’d ever had. I couldn’t do this. It would ruin everything.

I shook my head, a violent tremor rocking my body as I shoved my friend away. Before I could blink, I’d pulled on my shorts and underwear and extricated myself from the tangle of limbs to charge out the door. Their voices cried out behind me, but it was a dull ringing in my ears.

I flew over the ground so that the woods whipped around me, lost in a blur of tears. My feet were calloused enough and I was panicked enough that I hardly felt the roots and rocks and dirt beneath me. It was cool in the night, and the scent of overturned earth and rotting leaves was thick in my nostrils even as the dry air burned my lungs. 

By the time I grew winded enough to slow, sweat prickled at my pores and I could see nothing familiar around me. I wiped a dirty hand across my forehead, swiping away sweat and damp hair, turning in a circle to take in the forest around me.

My feet were cold as ice on the equally cool ground, and light from the moon filtered through to create eerily dancing shadows across the world. The whisper of trees in the muted wind tickled over my skin. 

  
A bellowing howl pierced the air and gooseflesh spilled down the nape of my neck. There were wolves in this forest. Wolves! I hadn’t known that, or maybe I’d have thought first before running out with no shoes, no flashlight, let alone protection. 

I paused at the second howl and surveyed the woods until I found a long, thick stick that might be able to scare off anything if it attacked me. Wolves didn’t typically attack people, right? I mean, not outside of stories like Beauty and the Beast. Critics once complained about that part of the film, but it turns out that that time period in France was haunted by wolf attacks during the winter.

But it was summer, and though cool, still relatively mild.

The night had seemed so tame before, but now every dry brush of leaves, every snapping twig spoke of danger. I turned about myself with wide, staring eyes, trying to figure out which way I’d come from. There was a sweep in the dirt that could be from my footsteps, so I set out that way, telling myself it would prove fruitful. I’d be back at the cabin soon.

Finn’s doleful, dark eyes flashed through my mind and I shook my head. He would surely understand my panic when I explained myself. And Poe would either understand or not.

When my parents had died suddenly, I’d been all alone in the world. Neither of them had siblings, and their parents were all dead. The only relative was my maternal grandfather’s younger brother. And he’d taken me in grudgingly. He spent most of his time drunk or out doing whatever deplorable things he wasted his money on. 

Rose and Finn had been candles of light and warmth in that cold, dismal time. And with their help, I’d climbed out of my grief and made something of myself.

I felt it before I heard it. There was a sudden weight to the air pressing against me, crackling like static, and I spun to find the source. Moonlight shone in round, amber orbs as they stared out at me from the shadows. A low huff blew out as the creature stepped forward on paws as wide as saucers and blacker than the shadows lingering around me. I’d never seen wolves before, but they were essentially large, wild dogs, right? But this wolf was enormous. It’s tapered snout had to be level with my shoulder, if not higher. Were even wolves so large, or was this some genetic freak?

Those bright eyes seared into me with far too much intelligence. They roamed from my own and over my face before trailing down my body and flitting back to meet my gaze once more. It padded forward on those silent, velvet black paws,. I backed away and raised the stick in my hand. If I could get a few steps away, could I run? Wolves had a prey drive, I think. Maybe running wouldn’t be a good idea. It was far too late to play dead. 

Scaring it might be my only hope.

“Stay back!” My voice was stronger than I felt, tolling through the night like a bell. I straightened myself to my tallest and glared, ignoring the fine tremble of my sweaty hand as it gripped my stick. 

The wolf paused a scant few feet from me, tipping its gargantuan head as though in contemplation. It took another step.

“I mean it.” I puffed out my chest, trying to make myself bigger. It let out a strange little chuff like a laugh and a stab of anger warmed me as I glared.

The wolf sat, still considering me. Neither of us moved for a long moment, the soft wind rustling fur and hair the only motion. Then it stood again and shook its great head, the rest of its body quavoring along its spine. And it seemed to convulse, a violent motion that made my stomach tighten in pained sympathy.

And when it stopped, a man stood before me instead.

He wore only an onyx fur wrap over his broad shoulders. Otherwise the long, pale lines of his body were exposed to the elements and my gaze.

He was tall, a full head taller than me, and his eyes were as warmly amber as the wolf’s. His lips were thick and nose pronounced, black hair falling in waves around his cheeks.

Beauty marks studded his face and body in a way that drew my gaze down a broad and sculpted chest, down until I had to blush and turn away.

“You don’t need to be afraid of me, little one.” That voice was like swallowing smooth whiskey, deep and warming straight down the chest to settle in the stomach. “What are you doing here all alone in the woods, hm?”

My free hand was gripping the rough bark of the tree at my back as I looked over that shoulder, avoiding the strange, nude man. I scurried to think of a response and finally managed, “I got lost.”

He chuckled in that deep, knowing way especially confident men could. “I see.” There was the slightest rustle and then I could feel the heat of him within arms’ reach. The calloused pads of fingers trailed over my cheek before falling away so quickly I wondered if I’d imagined the contact. “You are far too ripe to be wandering on your own.”

I frowned, eyes flitting to glare at him. “Ripe?” 

A slow, predatory smile unfurled across his lips and revealed white teeth. “You smell…” He leaned closer and his nostrils flared as he took in my scent, eyes drifting shut until it had passed out of his lungs again. “...like a ripe summer peach waiting to be plucked from the branch.” Those amber eyes were half-lidded as they burned into me. “Have you ever been before?”

His nearness stirred something inside of me and I drifted toward him like waves toward the shore. He was a radiator, expending massive amounts of heat that made me want to wrap around him and breathe in the heady scent of forest and sweat that clung to him like a cloak. 

His eyes bored into mine and one of those dark brows rose expectantly. “That was a question, little one.” I shook my head and he nearly hissed in pleasure. “Are you afraid of me?”

I recoiled in confusion at that. He’d appeared to me as a wolf as big as a bear and then transformed into a man who was as magnetic as he was terrifying. “Of course.”

This laugh was almost a bark, rough and surprised. “You don’t seem very afraid.” A rough, burning hand engulfed the side of my face, thumb stroking along my cheek.

“Though you would be a fool to be entirely without fear,” he rumbled against my hair, nose sliding against the top of my head. 

When had he gotten so close? His chest was hovering just a breath away from me, my gaze level with the clean lines of his collarbones. I could lick up the cords of his throat and suck on the tattoo of his pulse. 

That thought was odd enough that I shook my head to clear it, eyes batting away the image. “You can’t have courage without fear.”

“Clever too.” Those strong fingers slid under my chin and lifted so I met his eyes. “You are the most delicious thing I’ve ever come across; I would love to sink my teeth into you.”

Instead of the sharp canines of the wolf I thought of his thick lips and white teeth on me. I groaned and bit my lip as I tried to muffle the sound. He was closer now, pressed against me so my breasts were separated from his sculpted chest by the thin material of my shirt. He was stroking my face with one hand as the other curled around the curve of my waist. “Are you unclaimed?” When I tipped my head questioningly, he said, “Are you mated?”

Everything about him was foreign, from his verbiage to his fearful beauty. “I’m not married, if that’s what you mean.” How old was this stranger holding himself against me, and how little was he a part of human society that he had such unusual questions for me? He looked perhaps thirty, a decade older than myself maybe, no older. But a man who could become a wolf could be ancient for all I knew.

He was smiling at me in the most curious way, as though I was missing some key piece of his query. “I would have you for myself.” 

The words settled inside of me like a brush of fur and his head dipped down in a moment like molasses. My lips parted and his own were there, plush and velvet as they kissed my bottom lip. He sucked it in and his teeth skittered over it, tugging a hum from my throat that encouraged more. His mouth then opened to slide his tongue into mine. He was devouring me, conquering my mouth with his lips and tongue so that shock ran down my spine at the coarse tearing of his fists through my shirt. The cloth jerked my body harshly into him and the tips of my breasts caressed his chest.

He shoved the cloth down my arms and one hand splayed across my back to hold me to him. The other slipped into my shorts before I could register the change, stroking at my slippery entrance before dancing upward to circle my clit.

He broke away, nose still brushing against mine, our gazes locked. “Sweet, wet little cunt ready for me to take.” I whimpered and blinked at him drunk with his heady scent and the dregs of alcohol surely still in my system. “You won’t deny me, will you?” He shook his head and the tip of his nose dragged against my cheek, breath sliding down over my neck. It was the only warning I had before he fisted my hair and tugged my head forward, sinking his teeth into the meat of my neck. His mouth was so large the bite encompassed nearly half my throat. My pulse drummed against the tightened skin as his grip on me threatened to break skin.

The fingers at my slit worked between lips and he eased one into me as his thumb circled my clit. The pulsing there was a counterbeat to the thrumming of my heart.

He gnashed his teeth and something inside of me woke.

The something stroked through me soft and firm, up from my belly and expanding my chest to climb from my throat in a long, low purr. He growled against me and it hummed through my body and strummed that thing inside of me as his finger pumped sloppily in my hungry hole. Heat flooded all of my senses, blindingly bright behind my eyelids. When he pulled away,

I was breathless and weak and he scooped me up in his arms.

“My sweet little mate,” he murmured against my bruising throat. “I’ll take care of you.”

How long he carried me I don’t know. I was slumped in his arms and pressing my face into the soothing planes of his chest. I mouthed at the skin nearest and he let out breathy sighs. He tasted like home, warm and summery with a hint of the ocean. I hardly noticed when the moonlight faded away and we were surrounded by darkness. 

He laid me on a pile of pillows and blankets and furs, easily navigating his way through the blackness. I heard the striking of stones and there was a spark. He coaxed it to life, stirred and huffed until flame took to the kindling there. I sat up and watched as he brought fire to life, the warm flame lapping kindly against his skin.

When he turned toward me again his eyes were that burning amber again and I shivered. He stalked to me with inhuman grace and bore down over me, sweeping one thigh in his grip so that I slid to lie once more, splayed out before him. I was bare but for the little shorts he’d already wormed his hand inside. He was drinking me in with nose and eyes and hands, nose grazing my shoulder and down to my chest as his hands roamed my body, warm and heavy.

His lips slid over one nipple and I was suddenly focused on the velvety strokes of his tongue and the delicious suction of his lips. One hand parted my thighs so he could slide his body, now bereft even the pelt, between them. Once he was seated firmly against me, his lips worked their way up to my cheek and he murmured in my ear, “I’m going to fuck you now and complete our mating.” He drew back so he could flicker his gaze between my eyes and confirm that I understood.

My shorts were done away with, the panties torn away in frustration as he grumbled, but I was too swept up in the power behind his hands as they gripped me. One finger worked into me as before and he stared at my face as the second stretched me open.

“So tight,” he purred. I lifted from the makeshift bed and he chuckled, laying the other hand between my breasts to push me down. “Now, now, little one. I said I’ll take care of you, didn’t I? Don’t make me tie you down.” His thumb began strumming at my clit again and I squirmed into his touch eagerly. Not in all my fumblings had anyone been able to reach inside of me as he was now. 

When the third finger began pushing for entrance, I cried out against the intrusion. “Too much,” I pled, shaking back and forth. But his rich chortle danced over my skin and he held me there with that large hand of his. 

“You can take it,” he said darkly. “You’re going to take much more soon.” My gaze drifted down his body to the place I had tried not to look before. His red cock jutted from his groin to his navel and a drop of precum was beading at the head. My eyes rolled back in a flutter of lashes and I groaned, arching into him. As the third finger slid home, I could feel the wave about to crest.

“Ah-ah,” he admonished, hand slowing to gentle little movements against my walls and clit. “Your pleasure is mine.” His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide, and the rasp of his voice sent shudders through me. “You are mine. My sweet mate, my ripe little peach.” I nodded. “Good girl.” When his fingers left my swollen cunt with a wet squish, I whimpered in frustration. He brought those fingers to his sinful mouth and his red tongue flicked out to taste me slickness. “Perfect.” He sucked his third finger clean and then knelt over me, hips between my legs, and pressed those two wet fingers to my lips. His mouth opened to guide me and I obeyed his silent command and tasted myself on his hand. Slippery and slightly sweet and salty at the same time. 

When my lashes batted apart again, he was sliding the head of his cock between my lower lips. It nudged into my folds and he thrust upward so the length grazed against my wetness, spreading it on his cock. “So wet. All mine.”

I stared up at him in a daze, my skin too hot and almost itchy at the need for more of him. That something inside me was crying out for him to complete us, make us whole. We were so empty and had been for so long, please fill us up so we are never alone again. And as I thought that, his eyes crinkled in a sad smile and his cock thrust into me in one fell swoop that had me screaming in pain and pleasure.

The reluctance of my body was rushed away by his thickness filling my walls, pressing into every inch of my pussy, all those places I could never reach on my own. And it hurt, yes, but it also brushed against that emptiness inside of me so that I cried out for more.

He read the pain as tears streamed down my face, but also the pleasure as my mouth met his. My small hands skittered across his beautiful body around and down to his lower back, where my nails sunk in, urging him to push in further. He was still not completely inside me, and I needed more. I needed that rocking that would split me open.

And he, this stranger, this man who was a wolf, ate up my neediness and replaced it with himself. His rhythm began slow but deep as he worked his length inside of me thrust by thrust. When that final inch sank inside me, he hissed and I dug my nails in so that I could feel his sweat slicked skin giving into them. 

He held me to him and I was whole. I could feel him inside me not just in my cunt, but in my soul. His fingers tenderly trailed my cheek as he parted our lips and stared back into my eyes and rumbled, “Mine.”

“Mine,” I sighed back. He smiled against my lips and we were kissing again, the velvet strokes of his tongue mimicking the brutal thrusts of his hips now that he had opened me up for himself.

His hands were slapping my breasts, pinching my nipples, and his lips trailed little bites down my throat and suckled where his hands were before. He sank teeth and nails into me and moaned when I began nibbling at his ear and down his throat, hissing in approval when I scratched at him.

He knew how to rock himself inside of me and against me, hips grinding my clit as his cock hit that spot inside of me that sent little sparks all throughout my body. My toes curled and I was almost there. “Please.”

“What do you need, little one?” His voice made my stomach flip, deep and sweet as honey. “Do you need me to make you cum?”

“Yes.” The world spun as he righted us into a sitting position. One hand cradled the back of my head, tanging in my dark hair, the other wrapped around my waist to to pump my body against his, riding his cock as he thrust up into me.

“There we go. My sweet girl, gonna cum inside you so hard, fill you up.” The filthy talk and the sharp angle of his cock inside me tipped me over the edge. I clung to him, hips stuttering as small cries spilled from my lips. “So good, that’s it. Cum for me.” He laid us back again as my orgasm left me awash in little aftershocks, slamming cock into me. “Mine, now and always.” And his thrusts became erratic until he pulsed inside of me and groaned. There was a swelling against that sweet spot inside

of me and my body reluctantly made space with it.   
“Fuck!”

I had never heard of anything like this and my pulse fluttered against that hard bulge so that I came again.

“That’s it, he murmured with his forehead pressed against mine. “You take my knot so well, little one.” It was still spewing cum inside, more than I thought was possible for one man, and I rocked my hips against him until it finally stopped.

His eyes drifted open and he smiled at me with all the warmth of a summer day, then planted little kisses across my face. I laughed. When he rolled onto his side with my head cradled against his chest, I snuggled into him.

I was heavy and sated and surprisingly at peace, though there was one thought that nagged at me. “I don’t know anything about you.”

He nuzzled against my hair. “We have the rest of our lives.”

That warm something in my chest purred. As I drifted away, I could feel him there still inside of me, this stranger. 

My mate.  


**Author's Note:**

> On twitter @FaroreF
> 
> To anyone reading To the Victor's, it isn't abandoned.


End file.
